Felinorn
Take one part teen with Asperger's, add two parts restrictive parents, throw in a pinch of ConTEXT with CAOS, and a touch of DJ Grendel. Stir up the batch file, add in rebellious determination, and who do you get? The C3/DS specialist, felinorn. felinorn is a troubled member of the Creatures Community. Born and raised in Mississippi, he discovered Docking Station while he was 12. After running into trouble at school, his parents' reaction was to strip him of the game, hoping that his mind would turn to something else. After five years of fluctuation, felinorn is prepared to take the penultimate step to achieve his place among the community: creating a metaroom for Docking Station, using a fan-based source. Middle School Origins and Controversy In 2005, while surfing the Web at 12 years of age, Felinorn discovered Docking Station on AmberCreatures. He installed it and his father set up his first account under the name, Darkbreed. By getting hooked on the game, the obsession concerned his SPED teacher when he attempted an install of the game on a school computer. felinorn's intention was to "increase the awareness of A-life programs", but to install content without permission was against school district ordinance. The SPED teacher convinced his parents to dismiss him from Creatures indefinitely. felinorn did comply the third time he was told, but after two weeks he went back to Docking Station, and was ratted out after another week. He forcibly gave up his computer after being under dire straits for two more weeks. And would never have a crack at it again, until the winter of early 2008. The CARES Years In August 2006, felinorn was placed in the Mississippi Children's Home Services' CARES SchoolDay program, to restructure his behavior and in December he got a new Computer. Then, in the winter of early 2008 he found a copy of Creatures 3 on Demonoid, that he burned to a CD and installed it. In addition he also burned another CD containing Docking Station, C3 Update 2, and the Creatures Mall breeds that were also included in the torrent. (Note: the preceeding information disclosed was non-criminal intent. The author of this article uses his copy for private exhibition only.) Finally, on November 10th, 2008, felinorn was successfully discharged from the program. High School and Beyond While felinorn was in high school, in his junior year he got a new Windows 7 Home Premium (64-bit) computer. One of the first things he did for Creatures Caves on his new PC was create the first Creatures Sparta RemixIn celebration of this accomplishment he decided to hold the CCSF 2010 Music Masters Competition, that was cancelled due to lack of interest. He still couldn't get Creatures on his new computer because his parents wanted him to try other things. One day he thought, "That's it, I'm getting that game on my computer no matter what." His first step was to extract the old Docking Station game from his VAIO to his new HP. Next, on November 21, 2010, he regretfully decieved his father to run command prompt with escalation of privilege to activate the hidden Administrator account, so he could use it to install Creatures 3 on his Computer. Two days later, felinorn confessed to the truth, and the next day, his father uninstalled Creatures 3. His only consolation in the whole catastrophe was the remainder of Docking Station. Category:People